Delta Faire
'''Daezen: The Elite Warrior Fairies spend the first 6 years of their life studying over 40,000 years of knowledge. There is one knowledge teacher in all of Seraglio; Ellette. However when Delta turned 6 and finished his studies his time for physical and combatant training approached him. Queen Afreda asked Daezen to train Delta personally just like she did the rest of her biological children. Daezen accepted the Queen's request. Delta's first day of training came. Delta was so excited; being a warrior is all he ever hoped for. He wanted to learn how to fight immediately. He met with Daezen and told her he wants to learn how to fight now. Daezen frowned at him and pushed him over with ease. Daezen started the training by making him drag a full tree stump a mile up hill. Delta did this for two weeks. Daezen then made him tie his wings to his back and made him run 10 steps then drop down and do 5 push-up's. Once he completed 400 push-ups he was done for that day. She made him do this for 2 months each day, no breaks. Daezen made him do similar exercises for the next 2 years until she felt he was ready to move on. Delta now 8 years old packed on muscle and could now throw the tree stump he's been dragging. He went to Daezen once again expecting to do the same thing. But when he got there Daezen surprised him by slamming a branch into his stomach so hard it broke in half on him. Delta fell to the ground grabbing his stomach asking why she did that. Daezen broke things all over his body after that for 5 days until Delta couldn't feel it anymore. Delta went home each of those days with large bruises that would heal over night. The next day after those five days Daezen told Delta to go home. "You need to rest so your body can adapt to the constant training for the past 3 years." she told him. Delta went home and stayed home for a year. His body can take the same hit from Daezen this time without a feeling and without bruising. The next day Daezen decided its time for his combat skills to be improved. Delta has had experience with this from fighting with his siblings. Daezen was surprise because of that. Delta quickly learned self defense from Daezen as it came natural to him. With this training Delta is a very high skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He is very flexible able to perform to the most bizarre takedowns. Delta now 10 years old; he get's to pick out his signature weapon. To match his swift and quick combat style he chose daggers. Queen Afreda sculpted Delta a pair of daggers from the Tee of Nature itself. Queen Afreda gave the daggers to Daezen to petrify them turning them unbreakable. Daezen trained Delta in the use of the daggers. Daezen trained him far beyond being proficient; she trained him till he was better than her. Powers and Abilities Sound Attacks: Delta can release/use sound to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. 'Acceleration -' Delta can accelerate to high speeds, whether from zero speed or to his current velocity. 'Energy Manipulation -' Delta can manipulate the energy within his body. 'Shockwave Manipulation -' Delta can create and manipulate shockwaves, a powerful compression wave produced by the movement of a body through a medium (liquid, matter, energy, etc.) at a velocity greater than the local speed of sound. 'Vibration Manipulation -' Delta can create and manipulate vibrations, rhythmic movements. 'Fairy Wings -' * 'Flight -' Delta's wings allow him to fly at very high speeds. * 'Fairy Dust -' Delta can produce fairy dust which has special properties such as: ** Can heal himself and others by sprinkling fairy dust over them ** Can blast fairy dust onto objects giving him the ability to move that object around with his mind. ** If inhaled by other species it can cause hallucinations. ** It's rumored Delta can grant people's wishes with fairy dust. 'Enhanced Condition -' Delta’s physical and mental abilities are superior over others in the universe because his capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings.